It Started With Unfair Accusations
by 123glee
Summary: What happens when Burt listens to some unfair accusations instead of talking to his son...will he get the cance to make things right? AU for Season 1 Sebklaine
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee!_

_This is another prompt from the GMK._

It had been close to seven months since Kurt had told his father that he was gay, and nothing had turned out like the young countertenor thought it would. He'd been so devastated by the thought that his father was mad at him for blowing the note in his diva off against Rachel, that he'd gone to drown his sorrows at a local coffee shop that happened to be on the outskirts of town. He'd always liked going there to think as it was a place not many people from his school knew about, and most of the jocks didn't spend ridiculous amounts of money on a cup of coffee, so it was unlikely he'd be bothered there.

Unfortunately the one day he'd really wanted to be left alone was the one day someone decided he was worthy of their attention. He'd been surprised when someone sat down at his table, and glanced around, thinking he'd find the other tables full, only to see that he was one of the only customers in there. Turning to the boy he looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and had the sudden desire to wipe the smirk off the other's face.

It was then that another boy sat next to the first, and Kurt tried his best to ignore just how handsome the two of them were, turning his gaze to the second one. The dark haired boy introduced himself as Blaine, and then informed Kurt that the other boy's name was Sebastian, and they'd been assigned by their sociology teacher to go out and meet three new people, and apparently, Sebastian had chosen him.

He'd done the polite thing and introduced himself to the two boys, and then answered the questions they'd been assigned, expecting them to leave when they were done. He found out that both of the boys were 17 years old, but while Sebastian was a junior, Blaine was a sophomore like Kurt. He hadn't wanted to pry into the other boy's business, but he had been curious as to why the boy was a year behind.

He hadn't expected Sebastian to by him a refill, then refuse to leave, instead making a nuisance of himself, affectively brightening Kurt's sullen mood. They left the shop together four hours later, after Kurt's dad called wondering where he was, Kurt wondering if he'd see the two boys again.

He'd gone back to the coffee shop after glee practice everyday for the next month hoping to run into them again, and always left disappointed. That was until one Thursday when the two walked into the shop again, instantly looking around, and almost seeming relieved when they saw him. This time it was Blaine who joined him while Sebastian headed to the counter, and the shorter boy had trouble containing his excited smile.

This time when they left the coffee shop he was sure to get their numbers, and they took his, texting him before he'd even made it home, asking him to hang out with them the following evening. From then on the three spent almost every weekend together, though for a while Kurt had decided he should distance himself from the other two after finding out they were in a relationship. The two had let that slide for all of like two minutes before calling him an idiot and basically kidnapping him for the night.

Their relationship took a turn in early February when the two showed up at his home a week before Valentines Day, formally asking him to be their Valentine, and then taking him out for a nice romantic dinner on Valentines Day, where they told him they both had feelings for him, to which he informed them that he felt the same.

That night he'd fallen asleep with a smile on his lips, and thoughts of his boyfriends running through his head. It wasn't until the next morning that he remembered he'd eventually have to tell his dad about the two boys, and suddenly things became a whole lot scarier. He remembered his father telling him he wasn't ready for Kurt to talk about boys with him, and as much as he wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he had two amazing boys who actually wanted him, he couldn't do that as it didn't feel right telling anyone before he told his dad.

Before he came out this wouldn't have been an issue, but after he'd come out the two of them had gotten closer, and he'd actually daydreamed about what it would be like to tell his father that he was seeing someone. In his dreams he would sometimes picture his father becoming the overprotective sort, and demanding that he bring the boy over so he could meet him. Other times he imagined the man being relaxed about it, and telling him to invite his new beau for a family dinner where he'd 'gently' grill his imaginary boyfriend about his intentions toward Kurt, and his plans for the future.

He felt bad about not telling anyone about Blaine and Sebastian, but the other two said they understood, and didn't seem to hold it against him, even though he knew they'd already told pretty much everyone they knew.

He'd try to tell his father multiple times, but it seemed every time he'd worked up his courage, his father was either tired or in a rotten mood. Finally he'd made up his mind to tell his dad when the two went to dinner after the parent teacher conferences, a month after he'd started dating the boys. That plan was shot when he'd noticed the looks his father was shooting the mother of one of his bullies, who was also one of his fellow glee clubbers.

So instead of telling his dad, he'd introduced the man to Carole Hudson, and then opted out of dinner so that the two could get to know each other. When he'd done it, he'd hoped that his father could find someone who would make him as happy as his boys made him. What he hadn't anticipated was that his dad would then bond with his bully, and seemingly push him aside. He'd been devastated when he'd found out he was going to be living with the other boy, and Sebastian had been kind enough to offer to lay down some ground rules for the taller teen. He'd declined of course, and not just tried to stay out of the way.

He'd hoped when Finn and the other football players had joined glee that some of the bullying would stop…how wrong he'd been. Sure a lot of it had stopped for the girls, but it had gotten worse for him, as it seemed whenever Finn or Puck pressured into doing something to a member of the club, it was always him two boys singled out, while the rest just turned a blind eye.

_"So, how did things go today?"_ He could hear the worry in Blaine's voice, and again felt bad for being the cause. The two boys had tried to talk him into telling his dad about the bullying, not understanding Kurt's desire to protect his father from having to learn that the boy he was quickly starting to see as his son, was in fact torturing his real son.

"Not horrible, I stayed out of the dumpster at least." Kurt said with a slight forced smile, his heart swelling when he heard Sebastian cursing in the background. While Blaine wanted him to switch schools, Sebastian was all for showing up at McKinley and taking his anger out on the jocks. "That could have something to do with my cheerleading uniform though." He added as an afterthought, and was surprised to hear the sound of someone choking coming through his phone.

They each took turns calling each other every night, and usually Blaine and Sebastian would go to one of their rooms, and then put the phone on speaker so they could all have a conversation together. "Are you guys still there?" He asked when he heard no sound coming from either boy.

_"Is this Kurt?" _He heard someone ask through the phone, and was surprised since he didn't recognize the voice, _"If so, I think you broke them. This is Blaine's roommate David by the way, I just got back to our room, and Seb and Blaine are both looking rather lost in thought."_ He heard a scuffle, and then suddenly Sebastian's voice was coming through the phone clearer than it had been earlier.

_"Don't listen to him, we're fine." _He heard the other boy say, and then clear his throat, _"Just out of curiosity, are you still wearing the uniform?" _He couldn't help but wonder why Seb's voice sounded so breathy, and strained.

"No, I changed out of it when I got home." He informed his boyfriend, and thought he heard a muttered curse come down the line, "I was going to make dinner for my dad, and didn't want to get it dirty since I wouldn't have time to dry-clean it before the pep assembly tomorrow." He didn't bother mentioning that his efforts were for nothing as his dad had decided to take Finn to another sporting event, and he hadn't felt well so had thrown away his portion, and wrapped the rest of it up so his dad could have something to take for his lunch the following afternoon.

_"There's a pep assembly tomorrow."_ He heard Sebastian say, but it sounded more like he was telling someone than talking to Kurt about it. He was about to call his boyfriend out on it, but then heard the front door open upstairs.

"Hey Bas, can I talk to you guys later, I think my dad just got home." He informed the older boy, then said his goodbyes, asking Seb to say goodbye to Blaine for him. Hanging up the phone he headed up stairs to check and make sure it was his dad and Finn, as he knew Carole was working the night shift. "There's food in the fridge if you're hungry." He informed both of them, and moved to grab a couple of plates, ready to warm something up for them.

"I'm good…we, ah, we ate at the game." This surprised him as Finn was always hungry, the only person he'd ever seen out eat the other teen had been Blaine, and he was still trying to figure out where the shorter teen put it all. Glancing at his dad, he was surprised to be brushed off, before the man went into the living room to watch TV.

SSBAKH

Kurt had decided the following morning that he was finally going to tell his father about Blaine and Sebastian, though walking into his house that afternoon he couldn't remember why. He hadn't felt well the night before, and now he felt even worse. He'd noticed his hands shaking throughout the day, and that at times it felt like his legs could barely hold him up. He was sure he was going to collapse during the assembly, and was glad he didn't when he noticed two boys in the crowed who defiantly didn't go to his school.

"Kurt, can you come in here, we need to talk." He heard his dad yell from the living room, and sluggishly made his way in there, his mind feeling as though he were walking through a haze. He'd never been so grateful for his couch as he was when he was finally able to sit on it, sure his legs wouldn't have carried him much farther.

"I had an interesting conversation with Finn yesterday…well I've had multiple conversations with him since he and his mother had moved in here." He heard his dad say, and all he could do was raise an eyebrow, hoping the man would get the hint to continue, too tired to try and encourage him, his head feeling like it could split in two. "I figured now would be a good time to talk to you since he's still at practice, and Carole's at work."

"What is this all about dad, I really don't feel good, and would like to go lay down." Kurt didn't mean to snap at his father, but it seemed like the man was taking his tormentor's side, and that was so not ok with Kurt.

"Don't take that tone with me young man, I just thought we should talk about what it is you've been doing that's been making Finn uncomfortable." He could hear that his dad was trying to keep his voice even, and he'd thought he heard the front door open, but couldn't be sure as his heard was beating so hard he it was all he could hear.

"What I've been doing to make him uncomfortable?" He asked his dad in disbelief, hoping he'd heard the man wrong. He was the one covered in bruises courtesy of the larger boy and his so called friends.

"Finn says you've been acting pretty flirty around him, trying to sneak a peak at his…junk" his dad seemed uncomfortable just saying it.

"He said I wanted to peak at his junk…" Kurt asked incredulously, he still got uncomfortable when he was making out with Blaine or Sebastian, and one of them brushed up against him…why would he even want to look at Finn. He just couldn't wrap his head around this conversation. Why would he be interested in someone you liked throwing him against lockers and into dumpsters.

"Now, Kurt, I'm sure it's hard being the only gay kid at your school, but that doesn't mean you need to make other guys uncomfortable because you can't deal with a simple crush." His dad said as if he hadn't said anything at all, but apparently he'd said more than he thought as his dad continued with, "and that's another thing, Finn said the guys would probably leave you alone if you toned your…nature down a bit."

"So in other words, I should change to make everyone else's lives easier." He asked, wondering why the room seemed to be tilting on its axis.

"Normally I'd say no, but I've gotten more calls at the shop like that one when you wanted to sing that girl's song. This isn't New York Kurt, this is Ohio, and people aren't all that accepting here." His dad said, not raising his voice, but to Kurt it sounded like he was screaming.

"I get it, you want me to change." Kurt said, as he started pulling things out of his pocket, his wallet, his phone, his car keys, "You can't love me as me, I have to become someone else." His dad tried to cut him off, and he could have sworn he heard a gasp from the doorway behind him.

"Now, Kurt you know that's not what…" His dad tried to say, and Kurt cut him off, standing up, trying to get the room to stop it's spinning.

"Let me tell you the truth about Finn, I bet he didn't tell you about all the times he's thrown me in a dumpster, I got the bruises still as proof. How about the locker shoves, those left some scars. Did he tell you about the name calling or the slushie facials?" He was seething, but having a hard time focusing. He could feel his body shaking and was sure his father thought it had to do with his anger, he knew better. "For your information, I want nothing to do with Finn romantically, I just wanted to be a good brother. I don't need to have a crush on Finn because I'm already in a relationship with two wonderful boys…" He realized what he said a second too late and took in the shocked look on his father's face.

"If you can't love me for me then I can't be your son." He turned, ready to walk away, only to hear a couple of shouts, and feel his body hurtling toward the ground. He tried to keep his eyes open, and noticed that he seemed to be cradled in Carole's lap, and she was talking. He tried to focus on her, not wanting to make her angry with him too, but found it just to hard to keep his eyes open. His last thought was that he was glad she'd caught him, Blaine, and Sebastian that day at the mall…he didn't think he could handle giving them both the shocks of their lives. With that, the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee!_

Burt Hummel had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for almost an hour waiting to hear any news on his son. His heart had about leaped out of his chest when he saw Kurt collapse, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to forget the sound his head had made when it connected with the coffee table in their living room. He was furious with himself for not noticing the signs, or even listening to Kurt when the boy said he didn't feel well.

He kept replaying his son's words over and over in his head; _"If you can't love me for me then I can't be your son."_ He hadn't been thinking about how Kurt would feel if the accusations he was laying at his boy's feet had been false, all he could think about was how he'd felt if some guy kept flirting with him, seeing it more from the angle Finn presented, that willing to listen to one Kurt could give him.

He heard someone clear their throat, and was surprised to see two uniformed police officers standing in front of him. His heart plummeted, and he kept trying to tell himself that if something had happened to Kurt between the paramedics loading him into the ambulance and now that it would have been a doctor coming to see him, so for the life of him he couldn't understand why it was two cops.

"Mr. Hummel?" The man waited until he nodded, confirming that he was in fact the person they were looking for. "Would you mind going somewhere private so that we can talk." His heart was going a mile a minute, and all he could do was nod, standing and following the two men into a private conference room.

"What's going on, please tell me Kurt's going to be ok?" He pleaded with the two men, not wanting to think about a life where his son did not exist any more. As much as he loved Carole and Finn, Kurt was his child, his little boy, and he wouldn't survive if anything happened to him.

"We were called in because while the doctors were running their tests, they found a severe amount of bruising all over Kurt's body." The older of the two men got strait to the point, and Burt didn't know if he should be angry or devastated. Angry that someone hurt his son, and these two men thought he was the one who did it; or devastated that his child had been hurt.

"I'll say this right now, I would never lay a hand I my boy." He said sternly, his mind already coming up with ways to hurt the person who dared lay a finger on his boy.

"No offense sir, but we hear that from the guilty as well as the innocent." The older man said, and Burt could see the hardened look in the man's eyes, and wondered just what this man had seen, if he'd seen what Kurt had been trying to keep hidden from him. "We also find that most of the time it's a parent or a significant other who's the abuser, and it's unlikely that any teenage girl could have done that amount of damage."

"First things first, my boy is gay." He didn't see any sense in beating around the bush, no matter how it had seemed to Kurt just hours before; he wasn't ashamed of the fact, and it was time he started showing that. "He's also all that I have left after my wife passed, he's the most important thing in my life, and he's sick, and no one is telling me a God damn thing because they think I'm hurting him." He had never been one to cry, but he couldn't stop the tears at just how helpless he felt at that moment.

SSBAKH

Finn threw his stuff down next to the door in the entryway, a slight smirk on his face when he remembered just how much that seemed to annoy the neat freak he now lived with. He hated that he had to live with Kurt now, not that the other kid was all that bad; it was just that the guys on the team gave him so much more grief now.

"Mom, Burt!" He called out through the house, hoping one of them would answer him. He'd been upset when his mom had told him she was dating again, but Burt actually turned out to be pretty cool, he never would have guessed the man had raised a kid like Kurt. He'd thought about trying to break the two of them up, had almost been willing to when Kurt had come to him and asked him for his help with it, but then had thought better of it when he realized the man liked sports about as much as he did, and saw how happy he made his mom. He'd used the sports to get closer to him, and then asked him to tell Kurt to tone down everything about him. So what if he told a little white lie, things would be better for Kurt too if he toned it down, it may help him slip by the other jocks unnoticed once in a while…unlikely, but hey, it would make it easier for him to brush off the teams comments if Kurt did as he hoped Burt asked.

He fished his cell phone out of his pocket when he heard it ringing, and looked down to see that he didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" He answered, wondering just who would be calling.

_"Oh Finn, thank goodness, please tell me you're at home."_ He heard his mom's voice come through the phone and had to roll his eyes, there was no way this was home for him, and he didn't know why she insisted on calling it as such.

"Well, I'm at Burt's yeah." He answered, and waited for her to snap at him like she usually did, but this time it didn't come.

_"Good, listen carefully, I need you to go into the living room and get Kurt's phone off the coffee table." _He heard his mom tell him, and just rolled his eyes, walking into the living room and grabbing the phone off the table.

He noticed the stain on the corner of the table and the carpet, and told himself that he wouldn't be the one cleaning that up. "Alright, I've got it." He said, picking up the phone, swiping his finger across the bottom, only to have it ask for a pass code. He was surprised to see a picture of Kurt and two other boys as the background picture. "He's got it locked mom."

_"Then I'm going to need you to bring it here to the hospital, hopefully Burt will know his pass code." _He heard his mom say, and then listened as she told him to bring the phone to Lima Memorial, stating that Kurt had been rushed there after passing out and hitting his head at home. As he was about to leave he noticed Kurt's keys sitting on the table, and with a grin picked them up and pocketed them…he'd always wanted to drive Kurt's baby.

He was almost out the door when Kurt's phone began to ring, and he quickly accepted the call, but he didn't get to say anything before the other person was talking, and he noticed it sounded like they had it on speaker. _"Hey baby, I thought you were going to call us."_

"Dude, that's gross." He said before he could stop himself, tripping over his bag as he walked out the front door. He was ready to hang up on the person, but glanced at the caller ID hoping to get a name so he could blackmail Kurt with it later.

_"Who the hell is this, and why do you have my boyfriend's phone." _He heard the other person, Sebastian, demand.

"I was taking it to him, apparently he's in the hospital." He said, and was surprised when he heard another person swear, and what sounded like a flurry of movement.

_"Which one is he at, we're on our way." _He heard a new voice ask, and instead of answering just hung up the phone.

SSBAKH

Regina Anderson was not surprised when her phone rang a couple of hours after her shift was supposed to have ended. She'd been heading in when she heard someone speak the name of the teen an ambulance had been bringing in. She'd offered to stay late, having recognized it spoken by one of the nurses she sometimes had the pleasure of working with, as well as by her youngest son. "Sweetheart, I was just about to call you."

_"Is he there?"_ He barely gave her time to get that first sentence out; and she didn't have to ask whom he was talking about.

She'd remembered the night her and her husband had listened in shock to her youngest son telling her that he and his boyfriend had just entered into a relationship with another boy. She'd been a little leery of it at first, remembering the reason her husband had signed her baby up for boxing lessons. Her concerns vanished when she listened to him describe this new boy, and saw just how truly happy Blaine was, but she reserved judgment until he'd had a chance to speak to Sebastian about his feeling about the boy, and witnessed the other boy being just as smitten as her own son.

"The paramedics brought him in an hour and a half ago. I just finished checking him over and had him admitted for observation. Can I assume that if I wait here I'll be seeing you and Sebastian in a couple of hours?"He confirmed her theory, though she knew he'd be there in less time than that, even if he didn't inform her of that…better to ask forgiveness that permission right?

She hadn't told her son that she thought his boyfriend was being abused, though she wasn't as ready to pin the blame on Kurt's father as the cops were. After all, her and her husband had been investigated for child abuse against Blaine just a few years prior. However before the charges had been leveled against her, she never would have thought that so much damage could be done to a student during school hours.

She'd seen the bruises on Blaine's body after he'd been beaten at a school dance, and she'd also seen the ones in various stages of healing. However bad she'd thought her son's were, his boyfriend's were much worse, almost to the point where she wondered how he was able to do anything without experiencing excruciating amounts of pain.

Sighing, she stood from her desk and made her way up to the second floor where her newest patient was being settled in. She spotted Carole sitting in the waiting room as she passed, and felt bad when she saw the tear tracks running down the woman's face. Taking the seat next to her, taking her hand, "I remember sitting in this exact same waiting room almost two years ago, waiting for news of my son." She turned to look at Carole, "You told me everything you knew of Blaine's condition, knowing full well that you could get in trouble since they were investigating abuse charges…Do you remember what you told me?"

She didn't give Carole a movement to answer, "You said that if someone in my home had been abusing him, I would not have been as devastated as I was, as I would have at least seen something." She was surprised when she saw the tears start to leak from the woman's eyes.

"But for us, it is someone in our home." She was surprised to hear the words escape the woman's lips, "My son Finn, is one of the bullies who pick on Kurt at school, Kurt told us right before he passed out…and I just don't know where I went wrong, why Finn would ever lay a hand on someone." Regina had seen Carole's son, and to think that someone his size was pushing Kurt around, it was scary the amount of damage the boy could do.

She pulled Carole into an embrace as the woman started crying harder, "I'm going to lose them." She was about to ask who, when Carole continued, "Burt and Kurt, I love them both, Kurt's like a son to me, and I'm going to lose them because he won't be safe in a house with Finn, and Burt is facing abuse charges." She heard a gasp, and saw Carole son watching them from across the waiting room.

"Maybe this is a conversation you need to have with your son." Regina said as she pulled back, and stood up. "I'll give you two some privacy, and go check on Kurt. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this quickly and you'll be able to see him soon." Walking away, she couldn't help but glare at the other woman's son; she didn't have much tolerance for bullies, not since they'd almost taken her own child from her.

SSBAKH

Kurt hated being in hospitals, had since he was a child and had to spend large amounts of time in them visiting his mother. He did everything in his power to avoid them, but he was usually ok if he had to be in one, because his father never left him alone. However this time his father wasn't there, and he couldn't shake the fear that the man had decided he was too much trouble and to claim Finn as his son, his only son.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you awake yet." He turned at the sound of the voice, and saw pretty woman with pretty blue eyes, and her dark curls pulled back, wondering why she looked somewhat familiar to him. "I'm Dr. Anderson, but you may recognize me as Blaine's mom." She said with a warm smile that he realized her son must have inherited from her.

"He has your smile." He was unable to stop himself from commenting, and really wished they could so something for the pain he was in. He was comforted to hear her laugh though, meaning he hadn't offended her when he'd said it.

"And my hair much to his chagrin." She said with a grin, glancing over his chart. "We had to run some test to try and find out why your blood sugars ran so low, and until we figure out the cause, I'm afraid we can't give you anything for the pain." She actually looked pained when she said this, and he found himself liking her more and more.

"Where's my dad?" He asked, hoping the man was there and had just stepped out of the room for a minute. He didn't like the thought of being in the hospital without the man; in fact, the thought terrified him.

He was surprised when the woman's face suddenly turned serious, "I won't lie to you Kurt, while we were checking you over we noticed the bruises. It's hospital policy to call the cops if someone comes in that hurt."

He couldn't get his heart to stop racing, they thought his dad had hurt him, were they the reason his dad wasn't here, would this make his dad hate him more? "Please, he didn't do it." He could feel the tears leaking from his eyes, and just wanted his dad. "I got them at school, I promise, I'll even tell the cops that, I just want my dad." He was trying to keep from sobbing now. He still felt sick, he was so confused, and now he was scared, and didn't understand why he couldn't have his dad.

He could see the woman, Blaine's mom, trying to talk to him, and noticed her pushing a button and then talking to the nurse who came to his door way. He could tell she was trying to sooth him, but there was something about the way she was doing it that just wasn't right.

Then he felt a larger hand gently rub up and down his arm, and turned to the other side to see his dad leaning over his, trying to get his attention. He wanted to fling himself at his dad, but found his body felt to heavy to move. "I'm sorry dad, I'll change, I want to be your son, I don't want you to get rid of me, I'll change, just don't get rid of me."

"Hey now," his dad cut him off, "You are my son, and nothing you could ever do is going to make me not want you. I would fight to the death before I ever gave you up." As his dad said this, he felt himself being gently lifted into the man's arms, "And I love you just the way your are, I don't ever want you to change." He heard his dad say, as the man held on to him tighter.

He tried to fight off the tired feeling, but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open, "You sleep now Kurt, I'll be here when you wake up." His dad's promise was the last thing he heard.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Glee!_

"Is he going to be alright?" Burt asked as he sat down on the bed next to his son, mindful of where he sat so as not to jostle him too much. He saw the doctor glance toward the door, and turned to see a police officer watching them.

Seeing the nod he gave the doctor turned to look at him. "When Kurt was brought in, his blood glucose was very low, this is what caused him to faint out at your home." She began explaining. "I've ordered some tests run, and have put a rush on them so hopefully we'll have them back later this evening or tomorrow morning."

"Unfortunately when we were examining we came across an extensive amount of bruising, which is why the police were notified." She saw the concerned look on the man's face, "It's hospital procedure, but I will tell you, the amount of bruising on your son is alarming, and likely very painful."

"He never said a word to me." Burt gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, afraid that if he weren't touching him in someway that Kurt would be taken from him. "I didn't find out he was being bullied at school till this afternoon when I confronted him about some of the things my girlfriend's son complained to me about."

"Sometimes it's hard for children to tell their parents that someone is hurting them, makes them feel less independent, like they can't take care of themselves." The doctor said with a kind smile and a knowing look.

He couldn't help but chuckle at it. "That's Kurt to a T, he loves having his independence, but I wouldn't mind if he'd let me help him once in a while." He looked fondly at his son; pleased to see he was resting easier now.

"Oh, believe me, I have one just like him. I believe my Blaine may actually be in a relationship with your son." She gently informed him, and Burt thought back over the words that had been yelled at him right before Kurt collapsed.

"Yeah, he said he was in a relationship with two boys, though he didn't tell me their names." He stood up, but it seemed that with his shifting away, the hand he held in his own seemed to tighten, so he sat in a chair next to the bed.

"My youngest son Blaine and his boyfriend Sebastian informed my husband and I that they had met another boy they were both head over heals for…well those weren't their exact words, more how I read between the lines." She said with a wink, and Burt found himself liking this woman more and more. If her son was anything like her, he knew he'd approve of the boy…eventually; he'd have to prove his worth where Kurt was concerned first.

"I just wanna know how he got like this." Burt said, but quieted his voice when Kurt shifted a little in his sleep. Neither of them had a chance to say anymore as there came quite a ruckus from the waiting room, and the doctor excused herself.

SSBAKH

"What the hell Frankenteen, we weren't good enough to call and let know that our friend was in the hospital?" Sebastian and Blaine stopped in their tracks when they saw a couple of girls they remembered from the performance their boyfriend's cheerleading squad had done, which they had snuck in for. "Thank God your mom still had Quinn's number and was able to call her so she could get word out to all of us. I ought to go all Lima Heights in our ass."

The girl lunged, and Sebastian was looking forward to seeing the tall kid get his ass kicked by the girl, but then noticed someone was holding her back. A short someone with a helmet of gel, "Damn it Blaine, you just couldn't let it go."

"What on earth is going on here!" He turned when he heard the exasperated voice of the only woman who actually gave a damn about him, and smiled at his boyfriend's mother. She glanced around the room, and then raised an eyebrow at Blaine, and Sebastian again grinned when he thought of just how well her and Kurt would get along. He'd been looking forward to that meeting for so long.

"Don't look at us, we got here just in time for your bleeding heart of a son to break it up." Sebastian said with a smirk, smiling when she just rolled her eyes at him, and Blaine set his glare on him. "Now, can we see him since things out here have calmed down?" He asked, trying to do a good enough imitation of Blaine's puppy dog eyes.

"You may ask his father if it's ok, but if he says no, then that's the end of it." Mrs. Anderson informed them, and the two quickly made off down the hall, already having gotten the room number when they walked in. "As for the rest of you, this is a hospital, with sick people who are trying to get better, either you see who it was you were coming to see, or you leave." He didn't hear anymore of her tirade as at that moment he followed his boyfriend into the hospital room.

"He's sleeping so you'll need to keep quiet." The man sitting by Kurt's bed informed them without ever taking his eyes of the figure in the bed. Sebastian had to swallow a lump in this throat when he saw Kurt lying on top of the bed, hooked up to so many different machines, taking comfort in the beeping of the heart monitor.

To him, Kurt and Blaine had always seemed small, but never once had he ever seen one of them as fragile, and that was exactly how Kurt looked to him, and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to see those eyes open, wanted to guess what color they were going to be that day. He wanted to enjoy the sight of those long legs wrapped in sinfully tight pants, wanted to be sitting across from his having a cup of coffee. He didn't want them to be here in the hospital…he didn't want any of them to be sick.

He glanced at the man when he heard him clear his throat, and quickly made his way across the room. "Mr. Hummel, my name is Sebastian Smythe." He said, holding out his hand, trying to ignore the lump in his throat, thinking about how this is so not how he'd imagined meeting the man he'd heard so much about.

"You Kurt's boyfriend?" The man asked, looking him up and down, and Sebastian had to work hard not to cower away from the man. All he could do was nod, as he wasn't even sure his voice would hold steady. He must have passed some sort of test as the man reached out and grasped his hand just as he was about to withdraw it. He couldn't fight back his wince though at the man's grip, and he knew the threat the man was leveling at him.

"Blaine Anderson sir." Blaine said, stepping forward, his voice strong, but his nerves showing clear on his face. He too was treated to the same experience as Sebastian, and had to work hard not to cower before the man. It was comforting to know he had an ally in trying to win Burt's approval.

"We hadn't realized he'd told you about us." The two had been intending to introduce themselves as Kurt's friends, but Burt hadn't given them that opportunity. Sebastian walked around to the other side of the bed, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead before stepping back and letting Blaine have a chance to do the same.

"He sorta yelled it at me right before he passed out." Burt said, rubbing the back of his neck, before reaching out and taking his son's hand again. "Finn, my girlfriends son, had come to me, asking me to talk to Kurt about how he was flirting with Finn and making him uncomfortable." Sebastian's blood boiled when he heard this, and wanted to demand a description of this Finn person so that he could give him a piece of his mind.

"Did you really believe that?" He turned to see the confused expression on Blaine's face, and thought back to all the different things Kurt had told them about his father. He could only describe Kurt's attitude toward this man before them as Hero Worship, and he knew it would have crushed his boyfriend to have the man fall off the pedestal the boy had put him on.

"I sympathized with Finn, I could imagine how I'd feel if a guy were hitting on me." Burt tried to explain, but Sebastian wasn't really paying attention to that, instead his eyes were focused on the pair of eyes watching them from the bed. "Looking at things now, I know Finn was being unfair, but I was worse cause I'm his dad, and I'm supposed to be the one looking out for him. I should have given him a chance to explain what was wrong with everything I'd been told."

"You mean that?" Came Kurt's tired yet hopeful voice, and Sebastian could have sworn he heard Burt's neck crack with as quickly as he turned to look at him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend's father pull him into a comforting hug, but his heart broke at the uncertainty in Kurt's eyes.

"Every last word of it Kiddo, you are the most important thing in my life, and I'm sorry if I made you ever think otherwise." Kurt's dad cuddled him closer, and they both heard him whisper, "I love you so much kiddo."

"Oh good, you're awake." They all turned to see Blaine's mom standing in the doorway, "Now, I have to run a few more tests, and I'd like to do so before that group of teenagers I sent away earlier return." She had a warm smile on her face, and not for the first time Sebastian remembered why he loved Blaine's parents.

He'd been surprised the first time he'd gone to Blaine's house and actually found the other boy's parents were home. George and Regina were your typical set of Dalton parents, constantly running off to work and hardly ever at home. The only thing that set them apart from the rest of the parents was that they took an interest in their son's life. He'd been so thrown the first time Regina had asked him about his day, that Blaine had to help him stumble through his answer. He would have been jealous of his boyfriend for having parents who cared, had they not treated him like one of their own as well.

He wouldn't say that he had bad parents; they just cared more about themselves than him. He was just born so that his father could have someone to take over for him one day. He'd been so worried about coming out to them, thinking they'd disown him for ruining their image, but his dad said it was fine as long as he procured an heir one day, be it through adoption or surrogacy.

His mother was indifferent to it all, and just liked to bring him out so that she could show him off at parties. She'd moved back to France to be with her lover when Sebastian was old enough to attend boarding school. His parents had an arranged marriage, and there was no love lost between them, they didn't divorce for the sake of appearances, but they also no longer had anything to do with each other.

His mother had adored Blaine the first time she'd met him over their Skype session because he was handsome, even said that he'd look well on Sebastian's arm…he'd never been more embarrassed. It was one of the reasons he kept her from meeting Kurt, he didn't want her to do something that could possibly scare the younger boy off. It wasn't that he thought she wouldn't like Kurt, he knew that she would love to flaunt him about to her friends. He was beautiful, fluent in French, and had impeccable fashion sense, he'd be seen a the perfect trophy husband for any rich gay man…he didn't want Kurt to be hurt as being seen as such.

"Now, I'm going to have to ask you boys to leave while I speak to Kurt and his father, but you can come back when I'm done, maybe bring him and his dad some coffee." The two reluctantly nodded and left the room, wondering what Blaine's mother had found out about their boyfriend.

As they were leaving the hospital to get the earlier mentioned coffee, stopping in the waiting room long enough to ask Burt's girlfriend if she'd like a cup, they heard the group of students from earlier talking along the side of the building. "Look Finn, I say we all just hang out here, they'll have to let us in sometime." Sebastian looked at the group and saw a small dark haired girl talking to the largest boy in the group. He then saw the boy with a mohawk standing close by, and remembered some of the stories Kurt had told them about him, and wished he could take them both down a peg.

Deciding he'd settle for the one he was more furious with now, he grabbed Finn by his jacket and shoved him up against the wall, noticing the other boy was now pinned to the wall next to Finn by an irate Blaine. "How's that feel…bet it hurt's like hell." He glared at the two boys, and noticed that everyone else in the group was too stunned to move.

"Now imagine how that would have felt if we'd shoved you into a wall with an open locker door, believe me, that hurts like Hell." Blaine glared at the two boys, and Sebastian could hear the others moving now.

"Dude, what the hell." The boy with the mohawk looking like he was about to hit Blaine, but Blaine just jerked him forward and then pushed him back against the wall, looking for all intent and purposes like he could kill the boy.

"Think that's what Kurt thinks every time you throw him into the lockers?" Sebastian said, mimicking Blaine's actions on Finn. "We've seen the bruises and scars left behind, and we're going to tell you right now, that we're not going to stand for them anymore."

"I didn't know you Dalton preppies had it in you." Sebastian turned and glared at Jesse St. James, and the boy was smart enough to shut up. He'd hated that boy since they cheated to win at Sectionals.

"Kurt's dad told us about the lies you spread to him," He saw Finn's eyes widen, and noticed how he glanced around at the group, "Do they know how you told Kurt's dad that he was flirting with you, asked him to talk to Kurt about it?" He could hear the out raged shouts from the group behind them, and noticed the boy Blaine had pinned to the wall was even a little mad. "Well I've got news for you, Kurt would never have to stoop so low as to want you, cause we'd gladly give him anything he wants." Sebastian growled, and he noticed Blaine had released the other boy, who was now glaring at Finn along with the rest of the group.

"Ok Bas, you got your point across, time to let him go." He could feel Blaine's restraining grip on his wrist, but he wasn't done yet, especially not when he saw the look of disgust in Finn's eyes. "You don't like gay people do you? Think we're unnatural and wrong? Well, guess what, we're really just like you. You'd hit someone who insulted your girl, hurt her, made her cry…we'd do the same for our guy." With that he pulled his arm back and then let it fly, stopping just before he actually hit the other boy.

"The only difference is that we're smart enough to know that violence doesn't solve anything, and hitting you isn't going to make me a better person, no matter how much better it would make me feel." With that he pushed the other boy away from him and turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Glee!_

By the time they had returned from the coffee shop Kurt and his father were alone once more, but both looked deep in thought, which somewhat worried Sebastian and Blaine. "Hey, we brought coffee and snacks." Blaine said proudly holding up the bag he was carrying, Sebastian carrying the holder containing their four cups. "We got just plain black coffee for you sir, since we didn't know what you would like."

Blaine set his bag on the table, and rolled it over to the bed, sitting next to Kurt and moving it so that it extended over their laps. He smiled at Sebastian as he set their coffees on the table in front of them, and noticed that Mr. Hummel already had his. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a couple of napkins and a cookie, before splitting it in half and putting one half on a napkin in front of Kurt and the other one on the napkin in front of him. He then handed the bag to Sebastian and who gave a cookie to Mr. Hummel and took another for himself.

"We figured since you couldn't meet us for our coffee date, we'd bring our coffee date to you…and your dad." He added as an afterthought, and grinned when it got Kurt to actually chuckle.

They all sat quietly, each hoping someone would break the silence, but no one knowing what would be the best way to do so. Finally it was Mr. Hummel who spoke, "So how did you boys meet?" He questioned looking skeptically between the two boys, but flashing his son a slight smile. The smile seemed to relax Kurt, but did nothing to stop the nerves Sebastian and Blaine was experiencing in this man's presence.

"We met at the Lima Bean, it's a coffee shop we all like to got to." Blaine quickly explained, not wanting to make Kurt's father mad by making him wait for an answer. "Our sociology teacher had assigned us a project, and Bas decided that Kurt would be one of the people we interview for it."

"I see." The man continued to study them, and Blaine was certain he was about to break out into a cold sweat. "What was this project, and why did you pick him?" His tone was gruff, and Blaine could feel his palms starting to get sweaty.

"We were supposed to interview three people from different generations and social classes." Sebastian answered, and Blaine envied his calm tone, wondering how the other boy could be so calm right now. "And I picked Kurt because I thought he looked like someone I wanted to get to know better."

"Better how?" The man leveled a glare at the taller boy now, and Blaine had was near panicked himself now, he almost missed how Bas' mask fell, and just how nervous the other boy truly was.

"Not like that sir…well eventually like that, but when he's ready." Sebastian was now stumbling over his words. Kurt was absolutely horrified, and had buried his beat red face in his hands. "I just thought he looked like he'd make a great friend." Blaine wanted to say it was a smooth cover, but he was pretty sure they were in no way fooling the older man, that Mr. Hummel knew they had found Kurt attractive and that was what made them want to know Kurt better.

"I see," Yep, totally obvious that he wasn't buying it. "How old are you boys?" Was the next question, and Blaine heard Kurt hiss something at his father, but the man completely disregarded it. Not that it would have mattered as he and Sebastian were already spewing their answers to the questions, answering in unison with a 'Seventeen Sir.'

"So then are you juniors or seniors?" The questions kept coming, and Kurt kept trying to stop his father, but the man was having none of it.

"Seb's a junior, but I'm a sophomore; I had to repeat my freshman year due to some health problems." He normally didn't have a problem telling people about some of his experiences with bullying, but he also didn't want Kurt's father to think that he was weak, or that Kurt wouldn't be safe with him.

"SOOO" It seemed Kurt finally had enough and was going to try and find a way to distract his father from his line of questioning, "Your mother thinks she may know what is wrong with me, but we'll have to run a few more tests to be sure." This had their attention almost immediately.

"Well…don't keep us waiting." Sebastian was practically on the edge of his seat now, and Blaine couldn't blame him, but he also saw that Kurt seemed unsure of whether or not he truly wanted to tell them.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, we can instead talk about my new plan to get Seb to join the Warblers." He grinned at Kurt, and felt the boy relax against his side, and was almost sure the boy was going to take the out he provided for him.

"It may be good if you told them bud, if those tests come back positive they're going to need to know anyways." Kurt's father said as he took the boy's hand in a comforting gesture.

Kurt sighed, but then looked at them, "Your mom thinks I have what is called Addison's Disease." Blaine had never heard of it, and judging by the look on Sebastian's face neither had he. "Basically my body isn't producing enough of certain hormones, and I'm going to have to start steroid replacement therapy to replace them."

"But you'll be ok if you do that right? I mean you're not dying or anything right?" It was one of the first times Blaine had seen true fear on Seb's face, and he realized just how tightly he was clutching Kurt's hand.

"Nah, he'll be just fine as long as he takes care of himself." Mr. Hummel said with a smile and they both relaxed. "So that means no more skipping meals, and taking it easy, I don't want you to end back up here because your stressing yourself out."

"You were skipping meals?" Blaine couldn't help but glare at his boyfriend when he heard this.

"It was an accident, I had every intention of eating, but some Neanderthal thought it would be more productive for me to wear my lunch instead of eat it." Kurt said trying to defend himself, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to go over to Kurt's school and teach the jocks there a lesson.

They all turned when Kurt's father cleared his throat, "So, why don't you boys tell me a bit more about your school…"

SSBAKH

Burt had been surprised when the doctor handling his son's care had informed him that a couple of years ago she'd been in the same situation when the boy sitting on his son's bed had been admitted to the hospital after an altercation at his old school. She'd been kind enough to tell him what to expect from the police and social services, and while he hated the thought that someone would think he was hurting Kurt, he was thankful for whatever she could tell him.

The first thing she told him to do was to pull Kurt out of his school…that one was really a no brainer, he'd already decided to pull Kurt out the second he'd found out someone there was hurting his boy. She also asked if he'd thought about suing the school or the district for not enforcing rules to make sure his child was safe. She then gave him the card of a William Montgomery, stating that he was one of the best attorneys in the state, and told him to get in contact with him.

"Dalton's actually really great." The boy with the dark hair eagerly answered, and he couldn't help but inwardly take pleasure in the fact that he was so easily able to intimidate these boys. The fact that they weren't running for the hills already was a mark in their favor. "There's a Zero Tolerance Harassment Policy there that the teachers and students actually enforce." He looked to the taller boy when he heard this, and when the boy nodded; he made a mental note to check this school out. It sounded like a great option for his son to attend school and be safe.

"Mr. Hummel," He turned when he heard someone address him, and saw the Blaine's mother standing there. "I've got a group of kids sitting in my waiting room requesting to see your son, I was wondering if I could send any of them in?"

"Well Kid, which ones am I going to allow in?" He'd already talked with his son about the bullying and had informed Kurt that he didn't want his son around any of the culprits. He knew he couldn't outright forbid it, cause Kurt would do it anyway if he really wanted to, but he also knew his son respected him, and he had to hope that was enough.

"Just Quinn and Mercedes right now, I'm actually pretty tired and I think all of them would be exhausting." He took a moment to really study his son, and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Why didn't you say anything, we could have gone if you were tired." Sebastian said as he stood from the chair, checking Kurt over, and Burt couldn't help but smile at how much these boys obviously cared for his son.

"I'm fine, and I was enjoying your company…plus, Blaine and I haven't finished our cookies, we can't end our date until we do." He saw the pout on his son's face, and took in how the two boys deflated, ready to bow to his every whim, and realized just how much Kurt was like his mother, she'd pulled the same thing on him many times before. It also made him realize just how much his son must like these boys if he was willing to eat sweets for them, even if it was only half a cookie.

"I'll just go get the girls." He said as he stood, and made his way into the hallway, giving the boys some time alone, hoping he wouldn't walk back in on something he wasn't ready for.

When he entered the waiting room it took all he had in him not to attack the boys wearing the letterman jackets, and he couldn't even look at Finn. He cleared his throat, and instantly all eyes were on him. "Kurt asked me to apologize for him, but he's really tired and not able to see all of you."

"Can any of us see him Mr. Hummel?" The young pregnant girl asked, and he couldn't help but smile at her. He remembered the time he'd asked his son why he'd stopped feeding his shopping addiction, and the boy had explained that he was giving his allowance to the girl because her parents threw her out and she couldn't afford her doctor bills since Mr. Schue found out his wife wasn't pregnant. After he'd found that out he'd upped Kurt's allowance, but the boy had yet to go shopping, or any extra cash for that matter.

"I think you and Mercedes should be ok to go in, I'm sorry about the rest of you, but I want to make sure he gets the rest he needs to get better so I can take him home." He didn't need to tell them that if Kurt were diagnosed with Addison's he'd be taking him home tomorrow rested or not.

The others didn't say anything as they all stood, but he could see the disappointment on most of the girl's faces. "We'll call you guys tonight and let you know how he's doing." Quinn told the group, and stood ready to follow him back to the room.

He stopped in the doorway to brace himself, and was pleasantly surprised when he entered the room, to find Kurt and Blaine where he left them, and Sebastian seated at the foot of the bed, and none of their lips attached.

"Hey guys." Kurt said from the bed, and motioned the two girls over so he could hug them. He laughed when Quinn hugged him, "She kicked me again."

"I swear the second you start talking she decides that's the best time to be active." The blond said with a smile, taking Kurt's hand and placing it on her belly where presumably the baby was kicking.

"It's ok to want to keep her you know." He was surprised when Kurt said this, as from what he'd seen and heard Quinn didn't really show any emotion toward the child she carried.

"We are so not having this conversation again." The blond sighed, but looking close he could see the longing in her eyes. "Don't think that hospital bed is going to keep you out of trouble." She said with a slight grin.

"I just hoped it would soften you to me a bit." Kurt bit back with a grin. He then turned to Mercedes; "You're awfully quiet over there Cedes."

"I can't decide what I want to ask first, how you're feeling, or who your boys are." The girl responded, looking between the two boys on the bed.

"I'm feeling better than I was earlier today, and these are the boys who brought dad and I decent coffee…figured it would be rude to just send them away." He laughed and squirmed away from Blaine when the boy started trying to tickle his sides. "This is Blaine, and Sebastian, I've been seeing them for almost three months now."

The two girls looked at him in shock before finally Mercedes found her voice, "You know, had you made that public you would have totally made the Glist."

"Oh, believe me, we offered to help him with that." Sebastian said, pulling a laugh out of Mercedes and Blaine, it seemed Burt was the only one who noticed the look that passed between Quinn and Kurt before the two awkwardly joined in on the laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Glee!_

Kurt glanced around the entry way to their home when he entered it the following afternoon, hoping to catch a glimpse of Carole somewhere inside. His father had told him that she and Finn had returned to their home, but that didn't mean that he couldn't hope she was still there. His heart fell a little bit when all that met his ears was silence, and he realized that she wasn't there; it felt like he'd lost another mother in that instant.

"Are you guys done?" He asked his dad when the man entered the house behind him, carrying the bags that had been brought to the hospital for him. He turned to look at him, and saw the pain in his eyes, and was unable to fight back the tears, knowing that he'd been the reason the two of them couldn't be together.

"Hey now, none of that." His dad said, pulling him into a tight hug, "We haven't really discussed where we go from here. I'm not gonna lie to you kid, if Finn can't get over himself than no, we won't be together. The one thing Carole and I agree on is that our number one priority is that you and Finn are both safe and happy. I'm got gonna do anything that's gonna jeopardize your health and happiness."

His dad's hold on him tightened, and he was surprised to be able to hear the emotion in the man's voice. "When I saw you go down, I think my heart stopped." Kurt hugged his father tighter, hoping to reassure the man, "I saw the blood, and Carole couldn't get you to wake up, and I felt as if my whole world was crashing down around me." He could feel his shirt starting to become wet from his dad's tears, but couldn't bring himself to care about his now likely ruined shirt.

"I thought loosing your mother was hard." His dad pulled back to look him in the eye as he spoke, "That suddenly seemed easy when faced with the possibility of loosing you." Kurt was struck by this, as he could remember the mess his dad had been after his mom had died. "Back then I had you to keep me going, I had a little boy relying on me to make sure things were ok for him. I know I wasn't always the greatest at it, but you made it so that I couldn't give up. Without you, there really would be nothing left for me."

"You weren't too bad at it." Kurt said with a watery smile, "I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered, leaning forward and hugging his father again. "I still miss mom you know, but it was easier when Carole was around…I'd be willing to put up with Finn if it meant I could have her back." He didn't want his dad to think that he didn't want him around, or that he preferred Carole to him, it was just nice to have an adult around who he didn't have to pretend for.

He knew his dad wasn't always comfortable with the whole gay thing, but he tried, he was getting better, and Kurt adored him for it. Mr. Schue always seemed to try to put each of his students into these nice pretty little boxes, not really taking into account what it was about the students that made them unique, not really trying to utilize what was best about each member of the club to make the club as a whole really stand out. As such, many of the students in Glee were to a small degree forced to conform to the man to gain his attention. Carole had always just wanted to know what he thought and felt, he knew she would gladly listen to him gush about Blaine and Sebastian, would be proud to help him pick out an outfit for a date, and would stay up so she could listen to the rundown of how the night went later on.

"Tell you what, I'll see if she could stop by later today and check in on you. How would that sound?" His dad asked, and he let a slight smile blossom across his face.

SSBAKH

Sebastian content to wait for Blaine to join him on the porch before knocking on the door, and wait for someone to answer it for them. The two had stopped at the hospital on their way to visit Kurt at home to pick up the Navigator, reassuring Kurt's father that it wasn't the first time either of them had driven it, something that had seemed to surprise the other man greatly.

Kurt had been furious when he'd learned that they had seen his car in the parking lot, and Sebastian had taken off down the hall to retrieve the keys from Finn before the boy could make off with them. He'd then returned to the room, and he and Blaine had offered to take the car home for his boyfriend that night, but Kurt's dad had just told them to pick it up and bring it by the house the following afternoon…the two took that to mean they could come by for a visit the following afternoon.

He was just about to knock once Blaine was standing next to him, but stopped when he heard a couple of cars come to a stop in front of the house. He could see that they were mostly filled with girls, but made his way to them when he saw one of the girls struggling to get the wheelchair out of the back of one of the cars. "Need help?" He asked the pretty Asian girl, who just stared at him dumbfounded and nodded her head with a little squeak.

He noticed the boy sitting in the passenger seat, and figured he was the one the chair was meant for, so wheeled it to the front and helped the boy into it without batting an eye. "I'm Sebastian by the way." He told the two, and waited to see if one of them would answer him.

"I'm Artie and this is Tina." The boy in the wheelchair said as he pushed it toward the porch, Blaine coming down the stairs to help him carry Artie up them as he saw them coming. By the time they'd reached the top of the stairs the front door was open and Mr. Hummel was watching them with a guarded expression.

"Hello sir, we were hoping we could see Kurt." Blaine informed the man from his spot at the back of the group, and Sebastian thought for a moment that they would be turned away and pulled the keys out of his coat pocket, ready to hand them over to Kurt's dad before they left, feeling slightly disappointed about not seeing his boyfriend.

"He's asleep right now, but since two of you had to travel a ways to get here, I suppose it would be ok for you lot to come in if you promise to keep quiet until he wakes up." He was looking directly at him and Blaine as he said this, and Sebastian had a hard time containing his smile.

"We promise not to make a sound." A girl in the front said rather loudly, and Sebastian was sure they were going to be kicked out before they even had a chance to enter the house.

"Someone better tape man hand's mouth shut then." The Latina at the front of the group followed up the other girl's comment, and Sebastian had to fight back a snicker, especially when he saw the grin on Blaine's face, and the scowl on Jesse's, figuring the girl the Latina had insulted was his girlfriend.

"Were is Kurt sleeping sir?" Sebastian asked, hoping he could draw the group's attention back to the task at hand, gaining entrance into the warm home. He flashed the man a smile when his question drew the man's attention.

Mr. Hummel cleared his throat as he stepped back to allow them entrance into the home, motioning to the room right next to the door, "In the living room." As he entered the home, Sebastian snuck a peek into the living room, a slight smile crossing his face when he saw his boyfriend curled up fast asleep on the couch, the TV on low so as not to disturb him.

"We'll all wait in the kitchen for him to wake up then if that's alright with you sir." He noticed how every member of the group, minus Blaine, turned stunned eyes on him as he pushed Artie further into the house.

"Yeah sure, it's right through here." Mr. Hummel said with a confused expression on his face, following a young black girl, Sebastian thought Kurt had said her name was Mercedes the day before, which was already headed in that direction. "You kids want anything to drink?" He asked the group, and Sebastian noticed that Mercedes already seemed to be making herself at home, which made sense when he thought about all the slumber parties Kurt had told him about between him and this girl.

"Alright, am I the only one wondering who Sir McGels-A-Lot and the wanna be Disney Prince are?" The Latina said, and Sebastian had to fight back a grin when he saw the indignant look on Blaine's face.

"That's Blaine and Sebastian, we met them last night at the hospital." Quinn said as though this were nothing new, and Sebastian noticed how the other in the group, were itching to ask more questions about them.

"Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers, and his boyfriend Sebastian Smythe." Jesse said with a board expression on his face, and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at him.

"What's the matter St. Sucks, still sore that the spy you sent to get into Blaine's pants wasn't able to entice him away from me? Is that why they sent you this time?" He could have grinned when he saw the irate look on Jesse's face, "Oh, didn't you know, one way Vocal Adrenaline psyches out the competition is to send someone in to seduce the lead singer of the competition, and then right before the completion they dump them, rather cruelly actually. Didn't work on Blaine here, cause no one quite measured up to Kurt or I." He didn't even bother trying to wipe the smug grin off his face, "Didn't stop them from stealing the Warbler's set list though. They couldn't even come up with an original method to cheat, had to steal one from some cheerleading coach." He knew it was the coach from Kurt's school, but didn't want to give too much away.

"Jesse would never do that, he transferred so that he and I could be together." The small dark haired girl informed the group, and Sebastian had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes. He then hissed at her to keep her voice down when he heard the sound of someone moving in the other room.

"Too late." Kurt muttered, blanket wrapped firmly around his slim body, shuffling tiredly into the room, sleepily nudging his way under Sebastian's arm and curling up into his side. "Why's there a lot of people in my kitchen?" He muttered sleepily without opening his eyes, and Sebastian couldn't find it in himself to resist the urge to kiss his forehead.

"They all wanted to see how you were doing." Blaine informed their boy, and Kurt just nodded his head, a mumbled "M'kay" almost lost in Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian and Blaine shared amused grins, wondering just what Blaine's mom had Kurt doped up on.

"You sleeping on me now Princess?" Sebastian asked his boyfriend fondly, and felt Kurt nod against his shoulder. He glanced around the room to make sure the boy's father wasn't going to have a problem with them cuddling there at the kitchen table, and noticed the man watching them with a thoughtful look on his face. "You maybe wanna lay down on the couch, I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable there?"

"M' comfy here." Kurt mumbled, and he heard Blaine's snort from across the room. "How about you help me get him back into the living room so that he can rest more comfortably." He asked Blaine, knowing he wouldn't be able to move enough to get a good grip on Kurt to carry him himself without disturbing the half asleep boy.

"Alright you, let's put you back on the couch where you belong." Blaine said as he lifted Kurt up bridal style and carried him back into the other room, mindful of the injuries they both knew were still there.

"Dr. Anderson must have given him the good stuff." He said this to Burt, and got a chuckle out of the man, making him feel accomplished. He followed Blaine into the other room, and lifted Kurt's feet so that he could sit at that end of the couch while Blaine sat with Kurt's head in his lap.

"You know, we never did get the opportunity to ask you two how long the three of you had been together last night." Quinn said as she entered the room, and took a seat on the love seat, Mercedes sitting next to her, the rest of the group, spreading out on the ground as Burt took his seat in the armchair. He could remember Kurt telling the girls that bit of information yesterday, but saw the meaningful look she was shooting him and realized she'd asked the question to benefit the rest of the group.

"It's just around three months now." He heard Blaine answer, and smiled when he saw the other boy carding his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"So wait, Lady Lips has been screwing the two of you, and he didn't even make the Glist, I don't buy it." Sebastian was starting to get tired of hearing about this Glist, and knew Kurt was annoyed with it as well. He'd heard about their assignment for the week, and honestly couldn't wait for their teacher to figure out who posted it so that this whole thing could be over with. He was pretty sure Kurt knew who posted it, but also knew that the boy was not giving up the name of the person.

"Can we please not discuss who my son may or may not be screwing?" Mr. Hummel looked a little green as he said this; though it didn't detract from the glare he was shooting Blaine and Sebastian.

"Not screwing anyone…they said they'd wait." Kurt mumbled, and Sebastian smirked while Blaine's face turned an attractive shade of red.

"I'm sure they realize that baby," Blaine spoke softly to Kurt as he smoothed the boy's bangs out of his eyes. "I thought you were asleep, you should be resting." He scolded the boy, and Sebastian smiled when he saw the slight shake of Kurt's head.

"No, it's rude to sleep when company's over." Kurt almost whined, and Sebastian mouthed the word 'adorable' to Blaine, trying to ignore the snort he heard coming from Kurt's dad's direction.

"No one's going to care if you sleep kid, I'm sure they realize by now that your drugged out of your head." Mr. Hummel informed his son, and received a nod from Kurt in return.

"Although, it seems he's now lost his filter, it could be time to ask the questions we know he'd never answer if he were truly lucid." The Latina girl said, and Sebastian turned his glare on her, not willing to let her take advantage of Kurt. "So Thumbelina, which of your boys is the better kisser?" It didn't go unnoticed how instantly the girls in the group were giving Kurt their full attention.

"They both are the best kisser, and it's really hot to watch them make out." Kurt answered before Blaine, Sebastian, or his dad could stop him. This time Sebastian felt the heat rising to his cheeks as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Glee!_

After spending a couple of hours sitting around the living room trying to not make it seem like they were staring at each other, the collective group breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt finally started stirring on the couch. It wasn't that they didn't like their boyfriend's friends, it just seemed no one knew how to start up a conversation, or were too afraid of waking Kurt up.

"Everyone's still here." They could hear the surprise in the younger boy's voice, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile at it. He watched as Blaine helped Kurt to sit up, a little worried when he noticed how weak the other boy seemed to still be. Glancing over at Blaine he realized his other boyfriend had picked up on it as well, as the shorter boy pulled Kurt back so that he was still resting against him.

"Of course we are Boo, we haven't been able to see how you were doing, or listen to you dish about your boys." Mercedes said with a grin, and Sebastian really wondered if they were going to have that conversation with him and Blaine sitting right there in the room with them…looking around at the group of girls he was pretty sure that wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

"Well as you can see I'm out of the hospital, so that's something at least." He saw the nervousness in Kurt's posture, and wondered if the boy would tell him and Blaine, or even his friends, if the doctors had figured out what was wrong with him. He could see the look on Blaine's face, and knew he was wondering the same thing. Looking at Kurt's father he could see the man wasn't going to press the issue either.

"But what we all want to know is why you were in the hospital to begin with." The girl he thought was Rachel pushed, and Sebastian was ready to cut her off. If Kurt didn't want the group to know then he was going to make certain that he wasn't pressured into telling them.

"I just wasn't feeling well yesterday, I must have gotten dehydrated and passed out. Did it in front of Dad and Carole and they decided I should go to the hospital." Kurt glossed over the issue, but shot an apologetic look at him and Blaine, and Sebastian knew the boy wasn't trying to keep the reason from them; he probably didn't want the whole group to know.

"So then we can tell Coach Sue that you'll be back to practice Monday?" Santana asked, but Sebastian was pretty sure that it was more of a statement than a question. He wanted to tell this girl that there was no way his boyfriend would be returning to that school, but it really wasn't his call.

"No…He won't." Burt said, and there was finality in the man's voice that Sebastian knew better than to argue with. He was glad to see that the man was finally doing something about the bullying, and to know that he was taking action so soon after finding out about it made him feel better about his boyfriend's father. Granted, if what he'd heard was true and the cops were involved, there really wasn't much of a choice. He wanted to believe that his boyfriend's father would have pulled him out regardless of whether or not the cops were involved when he found out, he just had a hard time believing it to be true…his own father would have told him to toughen up, and what were the odds of him falling in love with another person with parents like Blaine's.

SSBAKH

Kurt could only stare at his father in shock, while his friends all started to protest what they had just heard. He thought he could remember his dad staying that he would be pulling him out of school, but he'd been sick, in pain, and so confused that he wasn't sure if he'd really heard it or just imagined it.

"I'm not gonna change my mind on this, I'm pullin him out of that school, and that's final." He watched as his friends' arguments eventually dwindled, and it was then he'd noticed just how tightly Blaine was holding him.

He was surprised that the hold didn't feel painful, as the pain flared up every time he tried to move. Then again, both Blaine and Sebastian had seen a good majority of his bruises, and as a result treated him as though he was made of spun glass, each stating that they were just afraid of hurting him even more.

"But Sir, we need him to be able to compete at Regionals." Rachel states as though his father was just trying to punish them, rather than trying to keep him safe. Kurt could see the anger on his father's face mirrored by both Blaine and Sebastian.

"If I gotta punish you to keep my boy safe, happy, and healthy, then consider yourselves punished. I can't let Kurt remain in a place where being thrown into a locker or dumpster is an expected everyday occurrence." His dad was all out glaring at the girl now, and Kurt couldn't help but watch his father in awe. "It's my job to see to it that he's safe, and I couldn't life with my self if something happened to him, and I could have prevented it."

He saw Rachel was going to argue, but to his surprise it was Santana's elbow in her side that cut the girl off. "We understand Mr. Hummel," He was surprised when the girl turned to look at him, "and we're sorry Kurt, we really weren't very good friends to you…we should have done what we could to stop it." He was truly shocked by her words.

"There wasn't much you could have done, but I accept the apology." He told the girl, and watched as she visibly shook herself, and he saw the mask fall back into place.

"As long as I don't have to be the one to tell Coach Sue, I have no problem with you changing school Lady Lips." He saw his father was about to reprimand the girl and that Sebastian was about to say something so had "accidentally" kicked his boyfriend when he was stretching his legs, and spoke before his father could.

"I'll see if I can't break the news to her before you have to Satan." He couldn't fight back the smile when he saw the smirk on the girls face. Glancing down to the other end of the couch he saw Sebastian rubbing his leg. Seeing that he was being watched Sebastian grabbed his toe and gently twisted it in retaliation, it wasn't hard, and Kurt was able to pull his foot back quickly, wincing when it jarred some of the bruises on his legs.

"Are you alright, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sebastian was practically falling over himself, wanting to make sure that Kurt was in fact okay. He could see the worry in the other boy's face, so didn't wait to reassure him.

"I'm fine, I just forgot how much it hurt to move that leg." He didn't realize until then how much he'd been enjoying those painkillers. He smiled when Sebastian gently started running his hands over his leg, obviously checking to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. "I hit it on the edge of the dumpster the other day." He was unable to meet any of the eyes in the room as he made this little admission.

"When can you take your pain meds again?" He turned to look at Blaine as he asked the question. In all honesty he wasn't feeling bad as long as he didn't move too much, and he didn't want to take the meds because they made him tired and it wanted to enjoy the time he had with his friends and boyfriends.

"I can take them again in an hour, but I'm feeling fine without them." He was quick to inform the boy, hoping he would let the subject drop. He should have known that wasn't going to be the case, judging by the looks he was getting from his dad and the two boys on the couch with him.

"You will take those when you're supposed to." His dad said sternly, "There is no need to be in undo pain." Kurt wanted to try and talk his dad into letting him wait to take them until he'd had a chance to talk to Blaine and Sebastian about what Dr. Anderson had told them; he just wasn't ready to talk about it with his friends there.

"Maybe we should head out you guys," He looked over as Quinn when he heard her voice, and shot her a thankful smile. He had hoped she would stay later, as he had more money for her, and he didn't want to give it to her in front of the group, and he wasn't sure when he'd see her again now that he wasn't returning to McKinley. "You up to hugs at least?"

"Always." He grinned, and let her hug him, smiling when he felt the little life inside of her kick. He then accepted hugs from Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and surprisingly Santana, and ignored how Rachel seemed to storm out of the house, Jesse not far behind her. Artie rolled himself over and shook hands with him and then Blaine and Sebastian, and the entire group thanked his dad for letting them hang out there before making their way out the door.

"Please tell me you are not close friends with the little brunet girl, I don't think I can handle hanging out with her on a regular basis." Kurt wanted to laugh at Sebastian's statement; in fact his dad did chuckle a little bit at it.

"I can honestly say that Rachel and I are not close, in fact we are often at each other's throats trying to steal solos…she wins more often than not." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but he knew the three remaining men in the room heard it. Pulling himself together he looked at his boyfriends, "Go ahead and ask the questions I know you're dying to ask."

"Did they get the answers back from your tests?" Now that he'd given them an opening Sebastian hadn't waited any longer to ask his questions. Kurt hadn't been expecting him to either for that matter; he'd been able to tell that the two had been barely able to contain themselves when the New Directions had been there.

"She did, and your mom was right." Kurt informed them, looking at Blaine. "I have Addison's Disease." He wasn't really sure how he felt about that, "Dr. Anderson said that I'll have to start Hormone Replacement Therapy, but that with it I'll be able to live a normal life." He tried to sound hopeful, but he couldn't help but be scared with what he'd found out.

"So then that was what made you sick?" Blaine asked, and he could see he wasn't the only one that was worried. He felt worse when he realized he didn't know how to explain what had happened to him. He knew he'd been told, but he hadn't really been all with it at the time.

"According to your mom he had what was called an Addisonian Crisis." He was surprised when he heard his dad's voice, even more so when he realized the man really knew what he was talking about. "After she told me about it I borrowed your computer so I could read up on it…that Google thing is actually really handy." He couldn't help but laugh at his dad's comment, and when he saw the grin on the man's face he knew that's what he'd been going for all along.

"It caused his blood sugars to drop, and a whole lot of other things I hadn't even caught on to until it was too late." He could tell his dad was still beating himself up for what had happened, and as much as he wanted to tell the man it was ok, he was still a little angry and upset with him.

"What were the signs?" Blaine seemed eager for this answer, but slightly worried at the same time. He blushed when it occurred to him just how rude he'd sounded, "I just thought it would be good to know incase it happened again and you weren't there with us sir."

"Well, he seemed to be confused, which I had just attributed to the accusations I was throwing at him. He was really tired, and his speech was slurring. He also said he didn't feel well, and was unsteady on his feet." Kurt's dad appeared to be ticking off the things he'd seen on his fingers, but he still had a haunted look in his eyes as he glanced at the coffee table and the spot on the floor right next to it.

All conversation stopped a minute later when the door opened and he looked up to see Carole enter the house. "Hey Sweetie, I was hoping I'd get to see you while you were still awake." He didn't even try to contain his smile when she walked into the living room and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Did my dad call you?" Even though he'd been high on painkillers, he did remember that particular request, and was glad to see it had been fulfilled.

"He did, and I promised him I'd stop by after my shift was over, and that I'd bring you dinner. You shouldn't be taking your pain meds on an empty stomach." She said with a motherly smile, and then started pulling containers out of the large bag she'd brought in with her. "I can't stay long because Finn's grounded at home, but I did want to make sure you and your dad were taken care of."

"Can't you guys just come back?" Kurt was starting to feel the pain radiating through his body again, and blamed his making the request on that, rather than his fear of losing another mother, so as not to appear weak.

"I wish I could Sweetie, but I know your father has talked with you about this. You know we can't stay here, not if Finn's going to continue to hurt you." She informed him sadly, and he found himself fighting back tears when he saw her eyes fill with them.

"I don't care if he hurts me, I can handle it." He all but begged, even as his body protested. She was the one he saw as a mom now and he wanted her there with him. He and Finn didn't have to get along, brothers fought all the time.

"You should care if he hurts you, no one has the right to hurt you." His dad said firmly, and Kurt could see the pain in his eyes as well. "You let Carole and I work this out, you just worry about getting healthy and staying that way ok?"

"Sure." He said, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes, knowing he would not get any farther.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Glee!_

It had been a week since Kurt had landed himself in the hospital, and his father had finally decided to parole him from his stint on house arrest. Granted, parole meant he was allowed to go to school long enough to clean out his locker while his dad would be down the hall talking with Figgins, finalizing this end of his transfer. His dad had told him that the principal had probably been made aware of the law suit he had started against the school, as the man had been calling multiple times a day to try and meet with him. Because of this, his dad wasn't going to be the only one meeting with the man that afternoon, their attorney would as well.

He didn't know how his dad had gotten the name of William Montgomery, but the man had been nice enough to come over to their house to discuss the case while Kurt was recovering. He was even bringing his son with him today so that Kurt had someone to keep him company while his friends were in class and his dad was in a meeting. Apparently the man's son didn't have school that day, teachers institute or something like that. He wondered if the boy didn't go to school with Seb and Blaine, as the two boys were off school that day as well. The two had wanted to come with him, but hadn't been able to because Seb's mother was in town, and they had to spend the day with her.

He'd been hurt at first when he realized his boyfriend didn't want him to meet his mother, but then Seb had explained that it was because his mom could be a lot to take in, and he didn't want to put Kurt through that until he was strong enough to handle it. He'd glared at his boyfriend until the other boy had apologized enough for calling him weak, and then tripped over himself to explain that he didn't think he was weak, he just wanted him fully recovered and his disorder under control.

"I'll get it," He called to his dad when he heard the doorbell ring, and made his way to the front door. "Hello Mr. Montgomery, my dad should be down in a minute, he got home from work a little late." He didn't tell the man that he'd come home covered in oil and Kurt had made him take a shower.

"Quite alright Kurt," Mr. Montgomery said as he followed Kurt into the living room and sat on the couch, the man's son sitting next to him. Kurt studied the other boy, trying to figure out why he looked familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where he'd seen him. "Kurt, this is my son Wes, he actually attends the school your father is transferring you to, and I thought this would be a good opportunity for you to meet one of your future school mates, Wes is actually a year ahead of you."

"Don't worry Dad, I'm not the first student from Dalton he's met," Wes said with a delighted grin on his face, "He's dating Seb and Blaine, the two of them haven't shut up about him since he'd agreed to go out with them." He then pulled out his phone, and snapped a picture of an unsuspecting Kurt.

"What on earth are you doing?" The boy's father asked, and exasperated look on his face as Wes started tapping on his phone. Kurt was surprised when the boy didn't answer his father, even more so when the boy handed his phone over to him.

"Is it ok if I send it?" Kurt looked at him in confusion before looking down at the phone. It was a text the boy was planning to send out to a group of boys, along with a few girls. It showed the picture of him, which was actually a pretty good one, the caption reading 'New student…no wonder Blaine and Sebastian wanted to keep him from us, they didn't want the competition.'

Handing the phone back with a blush, he wasn't sure he wanted the other boy to send it, but he didn't want to say no either, not when the boy looked so excited about it. "I guess it's ok." It didn't come out sounding like he even remotely sent it.

"No big deal, it'll be more fun to watch everyone trying to figure out who you are when you do finally come to school." Wes said as he deleted the message. "The guys have been wanting to meet you since Blaine and Sebastian first started talking about you." Wes said with a friendly smile on his face. "So, do they know you're transferring to our school yet?"

"I haven't had a chance to really tell them yet." Kurt shrugged as he sat down on the loveseat across from Wes and his father. "I thought about doing it over the phone, but kinda want to see the looks on their faces when I tell them." He'd considered not telling them, and enjoy the looks on their faces when he just showed up at the school.

"I think you should just wait and surprise them at school." Wes said as though reading his mind. "So, what extra-curricular clubs are you in?" He was suddenly serious, and it frightened Kurt a bit to see it.

"Well, I was on the Cheerios, our cheerleading squad, apparently the coach thought she could win Nationals by adding vocals to her routines." He'd felt bad that he hadn't had a chance to talk to Coach Sue, especially when Santana stopped by to let him know that the woman knew, and apparently wasn't very happy about it. She'd also taken that time to inform him that St. Sucks, had broken up with Rachel after she'd vocally cheated on him with Finn and Puck.

He'd felt bad though because this meant with him leaving they were again short of the 12 member requirement placed for them to compete. He knew some of the group had been angry at him because of this, but the once he considered friends had said that it was their own fault, and that had they wanted to compete they should have made sure that he was safe at their school.

"You sing then?" He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Wes' voice, and remembered Blaine telling him that Wes was on the Warbler Council, and poised to be the head of the council the following year.

"Yeah, I was a part of our glee club too." He informed the other boy, "A lot of my friends are still in glee." He added, not wanting to have someone mad at him when they found out, as he was sure they would.

"Cool, you'll have to try out for the Warblers then, though I can't guarantee you'll get in." Kurt couldn't help but look confused at the other boy, and was grateful when the boy decided to explain. "The Warblers are our glee club, which I'm sure you already knew seeing as you're dating our lead. Anyways, we are actually quite popular, there's actually a list of alternates should someone leave or get thrown off the team. Really, the only way to guarantee a anyone a spot was is they were a countertenor who could carry a tune…so really, nothing is guaranteed when it comes to the Warblers."

Kurt was going to comment on this, but his dad decided then would be the perfect time to make an appearance, and with the final member of their group there, it was time to go.

SSBAKH

Kurt was just about done cleaning out his locker when the bell to release the final classes of the day rang. Glancing at Wes he remembered his dad's instructions, that they were go to Figgins office if the students got out before he was finished, but he hated the thought of leaving when it would just take a couple more minutes.

"Let's just hurry up and get this done." Obviously, Wes wasn't very happy with the thought of leaving this unfinished when it was so close to being done either. The other boy reached in to help him grab the last of his things, turning and picking up the box for him, since it still hurt to move around.

They were just about to head to the principal's office when he heard the words, "Welcome back homo," and was hit in the face with something wet, sticky and freezing. Reaching up he wiped it out of his eyes as best he could before turning to Wes, who was also covered in the stuff.

"What the hell was that?" The other boy asked as he put the box full of Kurt's now slushie covered belongings. He felt bad when he saw the boy reach up and wipe the stuff from his eyes, "Red truly is your color." Wes said with a grin.

"You look good in purple." Kurt said with a grin, finding himself already liking Blaine's friend. He thought for sure he'd be blamed by the other boy for this happening, but Wes just took it in stride

Do they know just how much this burns?" Wes' eyes were already bloodshot.

"It'll stop after about a half an hour." He was shocked when he heard the voice, even more so when he was handed a wet paper towel. "Can we talk?" He couldn't help but look at Finn as though he'd grown a second head. "If we can come to an agreement then my mom and your dad can get back together, and I won't have to listen to her cry herself to sleep at night."

"I need to let my dad know where I'll be." He said as he turned toward the office, "Will you take Wes to Mercedes and them and ask them to help him clean up?" He asked the tall jock, and glared when the boy shook his head.

"No, but Puck will, I'll go to Figgins' office with you, I've got the text on my phone that Azimio sent out." As he said this, he handed over his phone for Kurt to see. "Kinda hard to deny that kind of proof."

"You sure you want to do that, it'll alienate yourself from your team?" Kurt asked, he was pleased to see that Finn seemed to really want to try and get along for their parents' sake, but he wasn't sure Finn had the backbone to deal with the fallout his actions would have.

"Let's just go." Finn said as he made his way toward the office. Kurt turned to Wes and shrugged.

"That's Puck, he'll take you to the girls, who will help you clean up. I'll meet you there." That said he turned and followed the other boy off down the hall.

SSBAKH

"You should have seen our dads, they were furious." Kurt laughed at the memory as he recounted the whole story to Sebastian and Blaine later that night after the two had come over to his house. They'd gotten done with Sebastian's mother earlier than expected, and had decided to use their free time wisely…which translated into, found out Finn and Carole were coming for dinner, and asked to crash it.

Once they saw Wes there, Sebastian offered to give him a ride back to Dalton, which the other boy accepted after Seb told him he had clean clothes in his car he could borrow. The two had been surprised to see him there, but when they found out he'd come with his dad, they didn't think anything more of it, and Kurt shared a grin with Wes, realizing they were still in the dark about what school he was going to transfer to.

"How'd the principal react?" Blaine asked as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair as the younger boy sat reclining back against his chest.

"Like he wanted to sweep it under the rug, but didn't know how, seeing as an attorney's son, who didn't even go to his school, had also been hit with one." Kurt explained, before looking at Wes, "So now you can say you've survived your first slushie facial."

"And I hope it's my last, those things hurt like hell." Wes said as he shook his head.

"Like getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg." Kurt laughed, and Wes nodded along, knowing that was an apt way to describe it. "Just so you know, you'll feel like you're washing corn syrup from your hair for days."

_A.N. I'm going to take a vote, should Finn try to step up and get to know Kurt and eventually be a good brother, or should he remain a bully. Personally I like the relationship between Kurt and Finn on the show, what do you all think?_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Glee!_

Kurt looked up from his homework when he heard the knock on the door, and moved to answer it, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You stay there, do your homework." The man said as he left the room to go answer the door. Kurt turned when he heard voices coming down the hall, and watched as his father led a woman into the kitchen. "I thought I told you to do your homework." His dad said, but he didn't appear mad, instead he went over to the fridge and pulled out an apple, washing it and handing it to Kurt.

"Dad I'm fine really." Kurt said as he stood and put the apple back in the fridge. "I promise, if I get hungry I'll eat." He said as he moved back to the table and started working on his homework again.

"Kurt, this is Ms. Reynolds, she's the social working I told you would be stopping by." Burt introduced the woman, "Can I get you anything?" He asked her as she moved to set her stuff down on the table where Kurt was sitting.

"I'm fine, really." She said, looking around the kitchen, studying Kurt closely, quite frankly, it made Burt nervous, so much so, that he wanted to send his son to his room, and lock the door, anything to keep her from taking Kurt from him. "If it's alright, I'd really like to speak with Kurt for a moment." He saw Kurt tense up, and really wanted to tell the woman to leave, but knew that wouldn't help them much.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who noticed, as Ms. Reynolds shot his son a comforting smile, "How about your dad stay with us for a bit?" Her smile grew when Kurt relaxed, and Burt sank into the chair next to his son. "Now, how about you tell me what you're working on."

"Just some homework." Kurt answered as he closed his books, ready to give his full attention to the social worker at his table. They watched as the woman slid one of the books over, and flipped through it.

"Dalton Academy?" The woman asked, looking at the inside of the book, "I read in your file that you went to McKinley." He could tell she was studying them, and he knew that any wrong move could result in him losing his child, and that was just not acceptable.

"I've made the decision to transfer Kurt to Dalton." Burt said, placing his arm over the back of his son's chair, smiling when he noticed that it seemed to relax his son even further. "He's not been cleared to return to school yet, but the Dean at the school was understanding, and sent his work over."

"I didn't realize you were not back to school yet." The woman sounded very disapproving of this, and Burt could practically see his son's hackles raise. He was about to say something, but Kurt beat him to it.

"Dr. Anderson won't clear me until we've got my disorder under control." It was something that had upset his son greatly, but Burt liked having a reason to keep Kurt with him just a little longer.

"Kurt was recently diagnosed with Addison's Disease; it was the reason he collapsed at home all those weeks ago. Because he would have to board at Dalton, Dr. Anderson won't let him start school until we've got his disorder under control." Burt informed the woman, watching her reaction closely.

"This was also the reason he ended up in the hospital?" The woman asked, pulling out a notebook and making notes.

"I'd skipped lunch, which had caused my blood sugar to drop." Kurt explained, looking over at his father, and seeing the shattered look on the man's face, he still couldn't believe how hard his dad had taken this.

"And why were you skipping lunch?" The woman asked, and Kurt could hear the suspicion in her voice. He knew she was doing this to benefit him, but he hated that his dad was the one being made to look like the bad guy.

"I didn't mean to skip lunch, I'd actually bought a salad that day, but some of the guys at school had made sure I couldn't eat it." He informed the woman, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He hated having to talk about the bullying, it made him feel weak, and if there was one thing he hated, it was feeling weak. "I wasn't feeling well when I got home, and stood up too fast, that's when I passed out." Kurt informed her, and Burt reached over to squeeze his son's hand.

"Does this happen often?" The woman asked, and Burt steeled himself to once again hear the torment his boy had been subjected to. He thought it would get easier after having already heard it, but if anything, it only got worse.

"I'm the only out gay kid at my school, it happens more often than you think." Kurt said, wanting to close in on himself, leaning a little further into his father's side. "I've been thrown into dumpsters, had pee balloons thrown at me, been slushied, shoved into lockers, you name it." Burt tightened his hold on his son with every item listed. "It happened to all of my friends in glee club, well until the jocks and cheerleaders joined that is."

"And the bullying is why you've taken Kurt out of the school." This was the first time she'd actually addressed Burt since she'd started the questions. Burt could see the realization dawning on the woman's face, and wondered if she'd seen a situation like theirs before, or if she'd just been paying closer attention to the news that most people.

"Dalton has an anti-bullying policy, he'll be safer there than he ever was at McKinley." Burt answered the woman, wrapping his arm around his boy, and pulling him closer to his side.

"Well, I think I have all I need for right now, I would like to take a look at the house before I go though." This was the part that Burt worried about. He knew that most people wouldn't approve of him letting his son sleep in the basement, but Kurt had been so set on it when he'd entered high school, and he'd always had a problem telling his son no.

"You sleep in the basement." The disapproval showed on her face toward the end of the tour. It melted off her face when Kurt started to excitedly show her around his room, explaining that he had begged his dad to redo the room so that he could live down there. Burt had then explained how he'd had a buddy rework the heating system in the house so that it wasn't cold down there, and then had allowed his son to decorate it however he wanted.

By the time the social worker left, Burt was pretty sure they had passed whatever test the woman had laid out for him.

SSBAKH

Kurt could barely contain his excitement as he finally sat in the Dean's office at Dalton. He was waiting to meet the boy he would be rooming with, though he wished his dad hadn't told the man in front of him that he and Blaine were dating as they would have been able to room together. Though a part of him was glad too, as he wasn't sure he was ready to be living with the boy yet either.

"Ah, right on time Mr. Sterling." Kurt turned to see a tall blond boy walk into the room, and he instantly felt at ease when the boy flashed a smile at him. "Kurt, I would like to introduce you to your new roommate, Jeffery Sterling." Kurt was surprised when the other boy practically bound toward him with his hand out, ready to shake Kurt's. "Mr. Sterling's schedule is identical to Kurt's, so he will be able to help Kurt until he's used to how things run here. We have found that it is easier on the students if their roommates have similar schedules."

"You can call me Jeff, I haven't had a roommate yet, I can't wait to though." Jeff said as he practically vibrated with excitement. Kurt had heard of this policy, which was why he'd been worried about it when he'd found out he'd tested into all advance classes. He'd hated the thought of having to be by himself, he'd gotten so used to having at least his dad close by.

They all turned when Burt cleared his throat, "Have you explained about Kurt's medical condition?" Of course his dad would worry about that, the man had thought of little else, he thought the man was protective before, he was even worse now. Though it had helped Blaine and Sebastian win him over when they showed up, claiming to have a gift for Kurt, which turned out to be a Medical ID bracelet. They had explained that Blaine's mom had helped them with what needed to be inscribed on it.

"I assure you Mr. Hummel, I have gone over all of the information Kurt's doctor has sent over on his condition." Kurt glanced worriedly at Jeff, but the other boy just sent him a comforting smile. Kurt had been worried his condition would scare off any roommate, but Jeff seemed to be ok with it.

"My older brother has Epilepsy, I know they're not the same thing, but it's something neither of them can help." Jeff explained with a smile as he slung his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. It was shortly after that when they were dismissed, and Kurt and his dad followed Jeff to the room he would be sharing with the blond, both having been excused from morning classes.

SSBAKH

"Where was Jeff during history class this morning?" Blaine asked Nick as he joined the other boy at the table the Warblers usually sat at. David and he had just come from their chemistry class, and it was hard not to notice the excitable blond was missing.

"He got a new roommate this morning." Nick said, before pulling out his phone and reading the screen. "And apparently they are on their way down now." He said with a grin before tapping out a message to send back to his boyfriend.

"I've heard about the new student." Sebastian said as he pulled up a seat next to Blaine, "Keith Michaels already has his eye on him." Sebastian shuddered as he said this, if there was one person the boy couldn't stand it was Keith Michaels.

"Who's Michaels got his eye set on?" They didn't even look up when they heard Jeff's voice, though Blaine was surprised when the boy settled into the seat next to him instead of the empty one next to Nick. He was confused when he looked up and saw Jeff was actually seated next to Nick.

"Your roommate." Blaine said in confusion as he turned to look at who was seated next to him, and smiled at Kurt…Wait a second, "Kurt?" From the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian's head shoot up, as the other boy turned to look at what it was that had Blaine's attention.

"I can pretty much guarantee that he doesn't stand a chance." Kurt said with a chuckle, which was quickly shushed when Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's. Kurt felt slightly dazed when Blaine released him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he looked excitedly at his younger boyfriend. He could tell that Sebastian was giving Kurt his full attention, as well as the rest of the people at their table.

"Dad decided he wanted me to go here." Kurt said, and Blaine understood what the other boy meant. He knew Kurt's dad was trying to find a school where Kurt would be safe, and while Blaine had hoped Burt would pick Dalton, he was almost sure the man wouldn't want to send him so far away.

"So, wait, this is the infamous Kurt?" David asked, having heard many a conversation between Blaine and his boyfriends, not to mention had been stuck listening to Blaine gush about how perfect the other boy was. "Didn't you say he was a countertenor?"

Blaine grinned as all eyes at the table turned to Wes.


End file.
